Pamnia
'''Pamnia '''is a large island country to the east of El Azer. It is part of the Anjuin Subcontinent. The island's inhabitants are a collection of various black ethnic groups, with the Kayama group making up the majority, (78%) whilst the Tsava, despite making up only (19%) of the island's population, dominate the political and economic spheres of the island. History The earliest concrete historical records of Pamnia begin in 324KF, when a Floresian explorer, Hipolito Soyora, launched an expedition to the island after being told of it's existence by merchants from the Emirate of Rum. He was warmly received by the natives, and taken to meet the King of Pamnia, Toritich IV. Soyora learned three of the native languages, and wrote a manuscript detailing the linguistics of the island. He also wrote a book on the history of Pamnia up to that point, but it was discovered centuries later that much of the information contained within the book was false. On Soyora's last expedition to the island, (he made five in total) he carried a letter from King Xavier of Kymuria to King Toritich of Pamnia, but on his arrival, discovered that Toritich had been murdered by his brother, and the entire island had collapsed into civil war. The civil wars continued for another two centuries without interruption. Nearly five hundred people claimed the throne in that time, and the various ethnic groups fought each other ceaselessly. According to Pamnian legend, a large ethnic group called the Wsiki were totally wiped out in the conflict. Peace was finally achieved at some point in the 560s, when a Tsava prince named Saffa I Salango united the island under his rule. By all accounts, Saffa I was a competent and popular, if very authoritarian leader. He rapidly centralised power away from the various princedoms and tribal leaders and instead vested them into the figure of the monarch. He established the royal court at Molmengo, which became the de-facto capital. Saffa destroyed much of the power of the dominant Kayama ethnic group, replacing the upper ranks of the nobility and commanders of the army with loyal members of the Tsava tribe. This tradition remains in place to the present day. He also urged exploration and contact with the outside world, becoming firm friends with the rulers of El Azer. He sent out ambassadors to Kymuria and Hokasa, eventually developing a lucrative trade network with both nations. Large colonies of Pamnians settled throughout El Azer, some of whom would go on to form the Drisham Corps. The prosperity and stability of the Imprus eTsava (Tsava Imperial Regime) continued for many hundreds of years, despite the temporary upheaval of the Combor Wars and the Abar Uprising, plus several palace coups, all of which simply transferred power into the hands of another member of the Salango Royal House. The gap between the Tsavas and the Kayamas became an enormous gulf. The languages, cultures and ideas practised throughout the kingdom were a thousand miles from those practised in the Royal and Noble Palaces. While there were a good number of rich, famous or otherwise influential Kayama men and women over the years, the reigns of power and authority remained firmly locked within the Tsava ethnic group, despite that group's increasing minority status, as they were out-bred by the already dominant Kayamas. The 800s. By 800KF, very little had changed within the Pamnian Kingdom. Political and economic power remained in the hands of ethnic Tsavas, and the bulk of Kayamas remained neglected and in dire poverty. During his long reign, (735KF-802KF) King Dushene II had undertaken a vast program of Kymurian modernisation, building Kymurian style-palaces and streets in cities, adopting Kymurian style dress, creating a postal system, introducing modern drills, tactics, weapons and uniforms to his army, opening a national bank, and establishing a formal bureaucracy, with cabinet ministers and sub-ministers. These reforms were generally popular, especially among aspirational Tsava aristocrats, who tended to view Kymuria as an ideal, though they had no intention of liberalising their own country. Many upper class Tsavas had begun to travel to Monsra, Kymuria to receive a university education, since there were no such institutions present in Pamnia. While studying at the Monsra Chamber of Civic Law in 832KF, the 24 year old Fizmata (Duke) Lupata Laavo founded the Pamnian Association, which sought to geopolitically align Pamnia with Kymuria, and to model Pamnian institutions more closely with those of Saffira. Upon returning home in 834KF, Laavo